This invention relates to a heat exchange unit for fluids and more specifically to a novel heat exchanger which functions as an evaporation-type cooler having means for spacing and supporting the individual convolutions of a coil bundle at various slopes.
Heat exchanges of the type having a coil bundle comprising a plurality of vertically spaced tubes having numerous outwardly proceeding convolutions which slope either upwardly or downwardly are not new. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,226 and 3,712,370 are typical of this type of heat exchanger, however, none disclose a means for keeping the convolutions in spaced-apart relationship to permit the free flow of air between the convolutions or a means for easily varying the slope at which the convolutions are positioned to thereby permit trapped air in a liquid to leave the exchanger or liquid in a gas to remain.
Applicant's support assembly comprises the use of a number of pairs of vertically spaced-apart channel members between which the coil bundle is positioned. The coil bundle comprises a plurality of vertically spaced tubes for carrying the fluid, usually to be cooled, having a number of convolutions which slope upwardly or downwardly and proceed outwardly to the larger diameter convolutions. A bridge member having spaced-apart scalloped portions is provided which is positioned over the convolutions to separate them to thereby permit air and water to circulate. In addition, the tubes can be wound directly onto the support members in a circular fashion as they come from the tube forming machine thus greatly reducing time and labor required to form the coil bundle. The channel members have spaced-apart recesses into which the ends of the bridge member can be inserted to vary the slope of the bridge member and therefore the tubes of the bundle.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a radial flow heat exchanger with a superior support assembly for the numerous convolutions of the tubes of its coil bundle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coil bundle support assembly whereby the slope of the convolutions of each tube can be varied depending on the nature of the fluid which is to be supplied to the exchanger.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heat exchanger with easily removable louvered side panels arranged to direct splashed water into a reservoir.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a heat exchanger of the subject type having a support assembly for the coil bundle which is of simple construction and is relatively inexpensive to make yet is capable of enabling the tubes of the coil bundle to be supported in the desired position as they emerge from the tube forming machine position and maintained at a plurality of slopes and directions.
Other objects and features of the invention will be appreciated and become apparent as the present disclosure proceeds and upon consideration of the accompanying drawing and the following detailed description wherein an exemplary embodiment of the invention is disclosed.